Regina's A Workaholic
by EquesVindicta
Summary: It's summer in Storybrooke and everyone is enjoying it. Everyone except Regina, who just doesn't stop working. Emma's tried it all to get her away from work, but nothing seems to work, and she's getting frustrated. But then Ruby gives Emma an idea, and it might be just what Emma needs to get the Mayor's attention. SwanQueen, G!P Regina
1. Stuck In The Office

**Stuck In The Office**

**A/N: Short one-shot, I should be studying but I couldn't help myself. Idea inspired by cover photo, I'm not sure who the artist is as I found it on google images, but if any of you guys know please let me know so I can give 'em a shout out on here. Thanks!**

**Warnings: G!P Regina, PWP. **

***Disclaimer: I sadly don't own OUAT, just this storyline***

* * *

Summer finally arrived in Storybrooke and everyone was enjoying it to the fullest. People went to the park for picnics, went to the docks to enjoy the breeze, and went to Granny's to have late night meals accompanied with the warm summer air.

It was safe to say everyone was enjoying the season. Everyone of course, except Regina.

No one had really seen her that much these past few weeks, and no one knew why…well, Emma knew. Regina had been staying at the office working on the budgets and plans for the rebuilding of the town after the Snow Queen attacked. All she ever did was spend time in the Town Hall Office, or at her home office- or excuse me, the _den_, as Regina insists on calling it. Emma had tried everything to get Regina away from work. However if there was something she had learned about the brunette, it was that once she had her mind set on something, there was no changing her mind. This is why Emma had not spent any time with Regina for the past few weeks, and she was frustrated in more ways than one, if you catch her drift.

"She just won't stop working Ruby!" Emma whined while drinking a strawberry milkshake. Ruby just chuckled.

"Have you tried pulling her away from work?"

"Yes! But that woman is obsessed with her work. Just last week while she was buried in her work I asked her if she was okay with me walking naked around town, and you know what she said?"

"She said no…?" Ruby answered thinking it was obvious

"Nope, she said 'okay'. OKAY!" Emma huffed. "I don't know what I can do to separate her and her precious work."

"Well, we all know what Regina is like when she sets her sights on something. She's done this before, so what's got you so worked up Ems?"

Emma looked away from Ruby's curious gaze, her face turning a shade of red. Ruby just kept staring at Emma until it clicked. And when it did a huge grin spread on her face.

"Ooh is someone a little sexually frustrated?" Ruby asked with a shit-eating grin on her face, but kept her volume at a minimum so no one but Emma would hear.

"W-what? N…No! That's not it!" Her face got even redder, and Emma wondered how that was even possible. Ruby started to laugh, making Emma give her a glare that at the moment could give Regina's a run for her money. When Ruby was done laughing, she wiped some tears away from her eyes and looked at Emma with mischief in her eyes.

"Ems I think I have a solution to your problems."

* * *

Emma could not believe she let Ruby talk her into this. She was walking towards Regina's den in another attempt to get Regina's attention away from work and onto her. She didn't need a key to get in or anything, she lived there after all. This was all planned by Ruby and Emma knew that she would make a fool out of herself, she just knew it. She couldn't back out now though. So, she carried on and knocked on the door. A distracted "come in" was all she got, and she walked in. She closed the door and locked it.

"What do you need Emma?" Regina asked, not looking up from the paperwork.

"Well I w…was wondering i-if you'd like to go out somewhere today." Emma stuttered a bit.

"I'm a little busy right now Emma, maybe some other time."

_Now or never, _Emma thought.

"Actually I'm glad you don't want to go out. I was thinking we could do some indoor… activities, to distract you from work." Emma said, walking around Regina's desk while removing the knot of her robe. Regina finally looked up from her work just in time to see Emma open her robe, giving her a perfect view of Emma's naked body. Emma saw Regina's eyes immediately darken and start to wander over her chest and toned stomach. Regina's intense stare was sending sparks of arousal down her core and Emma felt it was time to make her move.

Emma slowly sauntered over to Regina, the robe loosely hanging on to her shoulders. She knelt forward, placing her right hand on Regina's shoulder, and pushed her back slightly. Emma knew by Regina's labored breathes and hooded eyes that she had her full attention. She then straddled Regina and gave her a wet kiss, causing Regina to moan and effectively create a tent in her pants.

Regina then pulled back from the kiss and reached past Emma to throw most of the paperwork off of her desk. With the desk cleared, she lifted Emma onto the desk and began kissing her passionately, never getting off her chair. Regina then let her hands wander over Emma's naked body until they reached her breasts. Emma moaned and subconsciously pushed her chest forward when she felt Regina pinch her hard nipple. Regina gave a chuckle against Emma's lips.

"My, my. Aren't you quite eager?" Regina said huskily. Emma was way too far gone, even though Regina had barely touched her, to talk. So instead of answering, she reclaimed Regina's lips and pushed her blazer off of her.

"You have way too much clothes on R'gina." Emma said in between kisses.

"Let's fix that shall we?" Regina snapped her fingers, and she was fully naked.

"Better dear?"

"Yes." With that, Emma pulled Regina to a standing position, where her wet folds were aligned with Regina's dick. Regina kissed her, licking Emma's lips silently seeking entrance. When Emma felt her tongue caress her lips she gave the other woman access to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, each woman trying relentlessly to overpower the other. Regina won their duel and took charge of the kiss. Emma felt Regina's hands grab her waist and tug her forward. She whimpered when she felt Regina enter her. She had been craving this for weeks now, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Emma began grinding into Regina and Regina was more than happy to meet Emma's thrusts. Their hips continuously met and the slap of their flesh and arousal only fueled their passion. Emma's thrusts quickly became urgent and she tightly wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. Feeling Regina hard inside her, continuously pumping in and out of her made Emma lightheaded as she felt herself reaching her climax.

Regina lifted Emma's head and started to kiss her once more. The kiss started trailing down to Emma's jaw, to her neck. She bit the spot where Emma's neck met her shoulders and marked her as hers. Emma groaned and quickened her pace. Regina started to thrust harder and faster, going to Emma's rhythm, hitting her g-spot more than once. Regina felt Emma tighten around her and knew Emma was just seconds away from her release. Emma's hips jerked forward while she bit Regina's shoulder in an attempt to temper her scream. All the while, Regina groaned loudly into Emma's ear as she herself shot load after load into Emma, the younger woman's orgasm having triggered her own. The groan that came from deep in Regina's throat turned Emma on even as she released all over Regina's desk and hips. They were both panting and sweaty. Regina had to lean on Emma since her knees nearly gave out.

Even after they came down from their high, they enjoyed the closeness that this position allowed. Emma kept her arms around Regina's neck and breathed in her scent. She had **really** missed the intoxicating smell. Regina noticed what her lover was doing and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, then buried her face in her neck. After a little while Emma leaned back and pecked Regina on the lips.

"Hi." Emma said cheekily.

"Hello…consider me fully distracted Ms. Swan." Regina said and leaned forward to capture Emma's lips.

"And now that I finally have your attention, how do you feel about another go?" Emma said with a sexy smile, arms never leaving their place around Regina's neck.

"Actually" _kiss _"I'm ready for round two," _kiss _"three," _another kiss _"four and five dear." Regina said with a devilish smirk.

Seeing that smirk drove Emma mad, and she pounced on Regina. Sufficed to say, they made up for lost time all over the mansion.

* * *

"Well well well, look who looks awfully cheery today?" Ruby said, "I take it my plan worked?"

"Ooh it sure did." Emma said with a self-satisfied smile and took a bite of her bear claw.

-Line Break-

**A/N: Well that's all for now folks! Hope you liked it, and throw me a bone and review! I love hearing what you think, liked it? Loved it? Something you think I should change? Let me know (: Oh and rest assured I will continue my other story, just trying to make multiple chapters before I update. Anyways, see ya next time!**

**-E.V.**

***rehashed 1/16/16***


	2. Challenge Accepted

**Challenge Accepted, Dear **

**A/N: Thank you guys for the encouragements to continue this story, appreciate the support! You guys are incredible cx I never got a chance to mention on here that my computer is having memory issues, so most of my files got erased! I'll hopefully get my chapters for both stories back soon. My initial Ch. 2 was not this one, but I tried to make it just as entertaining.**

**So anyways, I wasn't sure if this would be a bunch of one-shots on here. I decided to just keep writing and see what happens, and nope, they may appear that way, but they're not. It turned out to be a two- shot actually, so this pretty much wraps this one up unless you all want me to continue, but eh I haven't decided yet. No solid plot. Hope that's cool with you guys O.o All mistakes are mine, sorry if there are any. **

* * *

The bell on top of the door chimed as someone walked in. Regina walked into Granny's looking incredibly frustrated and tired. She walked towards one of the stools on the counter, took a seat and groaned as she put her head down on her arms. Ruby was curious as to what was going on with her. It had been weeks since she had helped Emma with her dilemma, and ever since then Emma had shown up at Granny's with an irremovable grin on her face.

'_What can I say, I'm a genius.' _Ruby thought.

"Miss Lucas, service would be much appreciated." Regina said, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts. Ruby walked over to her and took out her order pad and pen.

"Sorry Regina, what can I get for you?"

"Coffee, black, two sugars." Regina told Ruby while rubbing her temples.

"Coming right up."

While Ruby left to make her coffee, Regina thought back to what had essentially made up her past few weeks, and what started it all. One minute she was doing work, keeping focused until it was complete, when the next thing she knew both her and Emma had made it their mission to rechristen the mansion, as well as get acquainted with some new surfaces around town. They've had quickies against one of the walls in the alleyway by Granny's where no one could see them, the bathroom stalls inside Granny's _and_ the Rabbit hole (yes all the stalls), inside one of the fitting rooms at the mall, the back of Regina's Mercedes when the mansion was too far for their liking, and much to Regina's amusement, on the Charming's couch when they were away shopping for some groceries. And she had enjoyed it all, don't get her wrong, she _really _had. Hell, that wasn't even the problem. Sure she was a bit exhausted after going on like that for weeks straight, but again, that wasn't what had her like this.

Emma's mood had skyrocketed, and no she's not referring to _that _mood. She has been all cheery and stuff Regina associated with Snow. Regina had to deal with Emma blasting music in the mansion at the most….ridiculous of hours. Like this morning for example, Emma started playing some Pop music- loudly- at six in the morning, and sang along. Regina loved Emma, she really did, but she could NOT sing even if her life depended on it. Regina herself was no pro at it either, but she did hold her own. When it came to Emma, however, Regina came to the conclusion that the only "melodic" tunes that she likes coming from the other woman were not necessarily caused by music, and were made in the bedroom…

Regina stopped that train of thought immediately when she felt herself getting hard, and crossed her legs to calm down. Back to her point though, she had not only had little sleep because of Emma's constant initiations of sex, but she couldn't even sleep in because of Emma's too damn cheery mood. She made up her mind that it was time to do something about it.

"Here you go, black coffee with two sugars." Ruby handed Regina the cup with a cheery smile.

"What is everyone sooo happy about lately?" Regina groaned.

"What's going on with you? Last I recall you didn't have a reason to be all grumpy." Ruby said with an exaggerated wink and took a seat next to Regina. Since when they have gotten this comfortable around each other, Regina does not know… she blames Emma and her influence… but that also reminds her, it was Ruby's initial idea that has Emma acting like this!

"This is all your fault!" Regina points an accusatory finger at Ruby, nearly spilling her coffee on the other hand.

"What?! What's my fault?" Ruby had absolutely no idea what she was going on about.

"Emma! She's… she's…" Regina huffs in annoyance at her sudden lack of words, and rubs her temples again as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Emma? What's wrong with Emma? Oh my gods she's pregnant?!" Regina's face falls and she spits her coffee and gets into a coughing fit

"Shit sorry" Ruby said while patting Regina on the back in an attempt to help her.

"No, no! She's not pregnant, what is the matter with you?!" Regina says in between coughs and glares at her.

"I'm sorry I just thought that- you know what? Never mind. What's wrong with Emma?" Regina throws her a final glare before she clears her throat and sips her coffee. _What's left of it anyway_.

"What I was _trying to say_ was that Emma's been awfully cheery lately. I haven't had the chance to have a decent sleep in what's felt like forever. And you know what the worst part is? She's been singing at ungodly hours of the morning to some mainstream pop song that happens to be playing on the radio."

"Okaaay, two things: firstly, why in the world are you complaining about not getting enough sleep? There's only one reason I can think of that's keeping you awake, and honey that reason isn't something I'd complain about. And secondly, ouch, she was singing?" Ruby chuckles when she finishes her response. If Regina had no self-control when it came to her anger, she'd have slapped the younger woman by now.

"Fine, I agree with the first part. As for the comment on her singing, tell me about it. I need to make it stop."

"Well, you definitely have the equipment to shut her mouth" Ruby says teasingly, and once again, Regina spits her coffee and blushes furiously.

"Miss Lucas that is _incredibly inappropriate_!"

"Ah come on Regina, you know I'm just kidding…maybe…" Ruby ducks when Regina throws her now empty cup of coffee at her and runs to the kitchen laughing hysterically.

'U_nbelievable' _Regina thinks as she watches her go. She leaves money on the counter to pay for her coffee, and goes to the next person who can help her.

* * *

"And you're complaining about your restless nights why?" Tink asked Regina incredulously.

"Is that literally the only thing you people focus on?" Regina whines.

"People? Who else have you told?" Regina simply waves the question off.

"Not the point. Point is I need to…I'm not sure what I need. To tone down Emma's cheeriness…? She's on the borderline of becoming like her mother!"

"Would you relax Regina? I'm pretty sure that when a woman experiences several mind blowing orgasms on a daily basis for what, a couple of weeks straight now? She's bound to be in a bright mood, I remember I was."

"Hold on, why do I feel like you and Ruby are much more involved in my intimate relationship with Emma than I am? Secondly, I'm also a woman and you don't see me skipping around town parading unicorn stickers. And lastly, bringing up the times you and I had sex… that makes this conversation awkward."

"Pfft, please, that happened ages ago, no need to feel awkward. And yes you are a woman, but I hate to break it to ya but below the equator you and Emma are sort of different. Something about hormonal differences, she's bound to wreak more benefit from it than you are." Tink finishes with a shrug.

"Stop! This is _NOT_ why I'm here. I need to get rid of Emma's morning musical performances, the rest of those topics are off limits."

"Why don't you just tell her straight forward about how you feel about it?"

"Were we not just discussing hormones like two seconds ago?" Regina says deadpanned, "I don't want to get her upset or anything."

"Because nothing screams 'Don't be upset with me' like discussing your sexual life with your girlfriend to your ex…" Tink laughs.

"Why thank you for your amazing observation." Regina says dripping with sarcasm.

"What are best friends for?" Tink says with a mischievous smile.

"But seriously, I think you should just tell her how you feel." Regina sighs.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how that goes…"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since Regina had the conversation with Tink, and she was waiting for Emma to get home in her den.

'_Should I just outright tell her that she should stop singing in the morning? Is that actually a good idea?' _Regina thought to herself as she downed her third glass of hard cider, and poured herself a fourth.

'_Probably not, I mean really, am I that crass?' _Regina heard the front door open, followed by Emma's boots pounding on the wooden floor, progressively getting louder. Just as Regina finished her drink, Emma bursts in and stomps towards Regina. Emma tears the cup off of her hand, slams it on the coffee table, and kisses Regina hard while straddling her on the loveseat. Regina's eyes go wide, momentarily shocked by Emma's behavior, but as Emma bites her lower lip hard, drawing a bit of blood, she responds to the kiss. They continue to kiss passionately for a couple of minutes until Regina breaks it off, both panting.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what's with the sudden aggressiveness?" Regina asks, still slightly dazed.

"Ruby mentioned earlier she saw you go over to Tinkerbell's place today…" Emma lets the sentence trail off.

"Emma we've been over this. It's all in the past. There's no need for you to be jealous."

"Hmm doesn't mean I'm very comfortable with you two being alone for too long." Emma says while wrapping her arms around Regina's neck.

"You don't trust me?" Regina asked slightly offended.

"I trust you, it's her I don't trust. She is a total flirt, and shamelessly talks about "the wild days you had together"" Emma quotes and rolls her eyes. Regina just chuckles and pecks Emma's lips, ignoring the slight sting she feels on her swollen lower lip.

"That she is, but she doesn't mean anything by it, I promise. You're the only one I want Emma. I love you." Regina says with a sincere smile.

"I love you too." Emma leans down, still straddling Regina, and kisses her slowly.

"How much have you been drinking?" Emma asks suddenly

"Umm not much, just three or four glasses I think. Why?"

"Hmm well drink up, I've realized you get even more creative when you're drunk." Emma tell Regina coyly, slightly grinding on Regina's dick, making Regina groan.

"Are you implying I can't meet your standards when I'm sober Miss Swan? Because if so I'll gladly prove you wrong, dear." Regina says with a raised eyebrow

"Oh no, you definitely reach them alright, but I want you relaxed for what I'm planning to do to you." Emma says suggestively as she gets off Regina's lap.

"And this plan of yours has nothing to do with your jealousy streak against Tink right?" Regina teases

"….Just drink your damn alcohol woman…"

"Language, Miss Swan." Regina gets up and pours herself another glass.

"Whatever."

* * *

Their heads hit the pillow while they both catch their breath, both equally sweaty.

"So, ready to admit I was right?" Emma asks, turning to her left to face Regina and propping herself on her hand.

"I _admit_ that I have a girlfriend who likes to take advantage of my poor self when I get drunk. Which is not something I would normally do before we started dating, so thanks for that…" Regina says sarcastically. Emma just laughs.

"Well, we must both do what it takes to make these…activities more exciting don't you think?" Emma says while brushing her finger on Regina's shoulder. Regina hums in agreement.

"Oh, this for some reason reminds me of what I wanted to tell you earlier." Regina starts looking up at Emma.

"And what was that?"

"Oh…umm… that ah, you know how you've been extremely cheery?"

"I have? I hadn't noticed…"

"Yes well," Regina clears her throat, "you've been acting a lot like your mother lately. And I just wanted to ask if it's possible for you to tone it down on the singing...?" Regina waits for Emma's backlash, but instead receives a hearty laugh

"What the hell are you talking about Regina?" Emma asks as she continues to laugh

'_Don't be blunt. Don't be blunt.'_ Regina thinks

"It's just that you start to play music too loudly early in the morning when I'm trying to sleep, and I'd appreciate it if you'd…not do that. Oh and no singing!"

Emma just stares at Regina's face while looking like she's contemplating her response.

"Okay, I will stop playing music early in the morning, but what does that have to do with my singing?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but it's just that you don't really have that….um requirement that is needed in order to perform the task…"

"So you're saying I can't sing…?" Emma's casual demeanor was worrying Regina.

"I mean, not that exactly, but in a way yes…"

"Huh, okay then, but I bet you I am the lip syncing AND dancing master between the two of us." Emma says with a sparkle in her eye.

Regina laughs, "There is absolutely no way you're better than me at either one of those things."

"Challenge accepted!" Emma throws the covers off and walks to the stereo she had placed in the bedroom, Regina had begrudgingly let her place it there. Regina watched as Emma scrolled through the iPod's playlist, biting her lip in concentration. She was definitely enjoying the view. Emma completely naked in front of her, hair messy from their prior activities, and that lip biting that drove Regina crazy. She could already feel the effects of the sight underneath the bedsheets, and the alcohol in her system was not helping.

"Aha! Here it is! Prepare to be amazed Madam Mayor, I can guarantee the show will drive you crazy." Emma said with a sly grin and placed the iPod on the stereo.

'_I completely agree, I'm already going crazy over here.' _Regina thought and gulped.

S.O.S by Rihanna started to sound through the room. Emma walks in front of the bed, her body beginning to move perfectly with the beat, and began moving her lips to the song, looking directly at Regina.

"_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question, and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close, boy, 'cause I'm your tiny dancer-"_

Emma looks Regina in the eye, a smirk coming to her face. In an attempt to make her dance more provocative to Regina, her right hand weaves into her own hair as she continues to sway to the rhythm. Regina is practically drooling, and her excitement incredibly apparent to Emma.

"_You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

_S.O.S., please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin', can't__sleep at night-"_

Emma slowly crawls onto the bed, straddling Regina giving her a lap dance, momentarily forgetting about the singing… Regina didn't care though, in fact she didn't even register anything other than the heat Emma's body was giving off. She was panting heavily, and her eyes mirrored a lioness stalking her pray. Her nails dug into her palms as she gripped the sheets in an attempt to keep control of herself.

"_Just your presence, and I second guess my sanity  
Yes, it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots, so when I see you, I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me, you know inside you feel it right  
Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your love's enough with words unspoken  
I said boy, I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do, it's true  
I'm going crazy over you, I'm begging-"_

Emma's lap dance changed as those lyrics played into dry humping Regina through the sheets that were dividing them. Regina throws some of her self-control out the window and pounces on Emma, kissing her hard in an attempt to get rid of the frustration, her hands roam Emma's body appraisingly. She feels Emma's hands tangle in her hair. They continue their heated make out session long after the song stops playing. Just before she loses all of her control, Regina pulls back from the kiss, leaving both herself and Emma panting.

"Well done dear. You were right, I indeed enjoyed the show." Regina says huskily

"I told you you would." Emma responds with a smile.

"The thing is, Miss Swan that I remember saying I can do better, and I intend to prove it." Before Emma could reply Regina captured her lips in another passionate kiss, once again ignoring the pain on her lip Emma had caused when she bit it when she arrived home. Regina pulled away completely and tried walked towards the iPod to set a song, but Emma grabbed her arm and yanked her on top of her.

"And just where do you think you're going your majesty?" Emma kisses Regina passionately, and flips their positions so that now it's Regina on her back. The sudden change in position made Regina gasp into the kiss, giving Emma the chance to deepen it. When Emma thinks she has Regina where she wants her, she pulls back from the kiss. She looks down to where little-but-definitely-not-little Regina was standing proudly.

"Aren't you ready to go another round?" Emma teases Regina, who looks completely dazed in lust. A steadily growing smirk appears on Regina's face when she registers Emma's question. She doesn't verbally respond, instead opts for grabbing Emma by her hips, changing their positions once again. Emma whimpers with pleasure as Regina's dominance makes its appearance once again.

Regina leans down to whisper into Emma's ear, her voice dropping to the lowest octave possible, "I'm more than ready Emma. Question is, are you?" Without letting her respond, Regina pushes herself into Emma in one thrust. Emma moans loudly. Regina doesn't give her time to adjust, she begins pulling in and out of Emma roughly and fast, fucking her senseless. All that is heard are Emma's uncontrollable moans and Regina's groans.

"Ohh gods, Regina don't stop….don't you fucking stop!" Emma yells into Regina's ear. Emma's words only spur Regina on, and she picks up her pace even more. Regina feels Emma's walls clench tightly around her, and Emma cries out. The sound alone is all it takes to push Regina over the edge as well, and Emma feels Regina shooting load after load into her. When they both finally come back from their high, they kiss lazily.

"So she likes it rough, who would have thought?" Regina says as she pulls out of Emma.

"Are you complaining?" Emma fires back.

"No not at all." Regina says as she pulls Emma to her, and wraps her arms securely around her. Emma lets out a content sigh and closes her eyes as she rests her head on Regina's shoulder. She can't help but think that for as long as she could remember, this position felt like she was safe…home.

"You know, I think I'm going to make you aware of things that bother me if they all turn out like this." Regina says and laughs. Emma looks up at her with fake indignation.

"Are you saying you're going to point out all of my flaws just to have sex?!" Regina laughs again and kisses the top of Emma's head.

"Of course not…when I want to have sex all I have to do is touch that spot just below your-"

"That is soo not the point!" Emma huffs, pouting adorably.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just that teasing you is so easy dear."

"Well it's not nice." Emma says tucking into Regina's neck, pulling her closer. She hears Regina hum in agreement. A while passes by in comfortable silence between the two. Just as Emma was about to fall asleep, she hears Regina say something she didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" she asks sleepily.

"I said that Ruby said the most inappropriate things to me when I asked for her help earlier today."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like the fact that I had the _equipment_ to stop you from singing." Emma lightly chuckles when she hears that.

"She really said that?"

"Yes, along with her asking me if you were pregnant." Regina laughs at the absurdity of the statement. What she doesn't notice is Emma suddenly going stiff in her arms.

"Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is that something you'd want? A child, I mean." Regina detects the sudden shift in mood, and thinks about her response for a moment.

"I…guess I've never really thought about it, actually. I mean I'm not opposed to the idea…why? Is that something you want?"

"I um…" Regina looks at her, analyzing her expressions.

"Emma, do you want to try for a baby?" Regina asks carefully.

"Actually… why try when we've already done it?" Emma looks up at Regina, a shy smile on her lips.

Regina stares down at Emma who is still in her arms with complete shock, eyes comically wide.

"We're…we're having a baby?"

"Surprise…?" Emma didn't move an inch, waiting to see how Regina took the news she had discovered two days earlier. Regina was at loss as to what to respond to that, being stuck in a haze of emotions. But she snapped out of it realizing Emma needed assurance. So she did what she always did when she didn't have any words to describe how she was feeling: she kissed Emma passionately. When they broke away from each other, Emma wanted to know exactly what Regina thought about the news.

"So…?" she started lamely.

"Emma you have no idea how happy this makes me. Sure it wasn't planned, but we can do this." Regina said with the biggest smile Emma had ever seen from her.

"So you want to have this baby?"

"Of course I do my love. Do you?"

"I wasn't sure I did until now. I thought you wouldn't want this, but now that I know you do, yes Regina I want to have your baby." Emma said looking up at Regina with a watery smile and caressing her cheek.

Regina smiled and turned her head to kiss Emma's palm. She grabbed Emma's hand with both her hands and said, "O_ur_ child Emma, _our_ baby, _our _future family."

The two shared a few more chaste kisses basking in the possibility of their future family before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap folks, hope you enjoyed it! I didn't change the lyrics to change the words like 'boy' or 'he' to 'girl' or 'she', because well, it was lip syncing, so I didn't think that would be necessary. Also, if the lyrics are off, I apologize, I found like 20 versions for this song. **

**On a side note to my notes: I don't actually listen to many of the genres of the music I place into my stories (if I add any) because they're really not my cup of tea, so I might have placed that feeling into Regina a little…not that there is anything wrong with listening to Rihanna and related artists, I mean no offense! Those artists are amazing. I just don't really listen to them. More of an alternative rock, jazz, and instrumental classics kind of person. My point to this you might wonder, is that I wanted to share a bit about myself, hope you don't mind. I'm a talkative person :) anyways, don't forget to review ! I want to read all you have to say :)**


	3. Maybe In-Laws

**A/N: I'm back! I didn't think I'd continue this one, but here we are! I read some of your suggestions, and I added a few of them in this chapter, so keep an eye out for that *cough* bomrin *cough* the rest of the suggestions I will add in later chapters. You guys are essentially running the show. It is under "COMPLETE" because of that reason. **

**Once again, thanks and let's begin! **

***All mistakes are mine, sorry if there are any***

* * *

The alarm clock went off, and Regina groaned as she reached somewhere behind her to slam the off button. Eyes still closed, she kept her arm stretched out for a minute, letting her body fully awaken. Emma on the other hand was still dead to the world. Emma was tucked into Regina's right side with her arm draped over Regina's waist. Regina couldn't feel the arm Emma was laying on, but she didn't have a problem with it. She was used to the feeling by now. Feeling her body finally come to its full senses, Regina wrapped her other arm around Emma, bringing the blonde even closer to her. Emma began to stir awake and mumbled incoherently.

"My love, it's time for me to get up." Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

"Nope." was all Emma said, tucking her head in further into Regina's neck and holding Regina tighter. Regina laughed at Emma's reaction. They went through this almost every morning. It was a little game they both looked forward to playing when they woke up: Regina trying to wake Emma up and Emma trying to convince Regina to stay in bed.

"Afraid so, Ms. Swan. I have an important meeting soon and-" Regina cut herself off with a hum when Emma started to nip her neck. Emma's hand slid down from Regina's shoulder to her hip.

"Emma, we really shouldn't. The meeting is very important…" Regina tried half-halfheartedly.

"Which is why I think I should help you with your problem." Problem?

_'Oh! Right…THAT problem.' _

Regina had not realized that her…nocturnal penile tumescence, was present. Besides, it hadn't happened in a while, so now that she had one it came as a complete surprise. This was Emma's fault. Regina moaned again as Emma started to kiss her on her lips, getting more handsy and insistent with every second.

"My problem is nothing a really, really, cold shower can't fix." Regina said pulling back and getting a hold of Emma's wandering hands. Emma was getting annoyed with Regina's reluctance. The blonde moved on top of Regina, straddling her and effectively freeing her hands from Regina's when the brunette loosened her grip.

Emma knew that she had gotten rid of some of Regina's reluctance and leaned down to kiss Regina passionately. They continued to make out for roughly ten minutes before Emma took it a step further. Since they were both naked, Emma used that advantage to run her hands all over Regina's body, slowly getting rid of what was left of Regina's reluctance.

"OR…you could let something _hot and wet_ help you." Regina stared at Emma in shock. Emma had started to become bolder when it came to her innuendos, and Regina didn't know if it was because of her hormones or if Emma was just getting bolder, plain and simple.

_'Hormones! Bringing the baby up might get her to stop. Not that I want her to, but I cannot stand missing a meeting. The moronic council gets absolutely nothing done. I also need to pay the Charmings a visit.' _Regina thought. Well… thinking of her girlfriend's parents definitely killed the mood.

Regina also made a mental note to spoil their child even more, seeing as how she was already using the baby against his or her other mother.

"Emma, about what we talked about last night-" That seemed to catch Emma's attention.

"Yeah?" Emma temporarily stopped her advances.

"I think we should tell your parents." Emma immediately got off of Regina and sat on her knees next to her.

"Regina! Are you seriously bringing up my parents right now?!" Regina chuckled nervously and uncharacteristically shrugged. Emma glared at her.

"I'm sorry dear, but you know it's true." Emma shuttered in disgust.

"I still can't believe you thought about my parents while I'm trying to make you screw me." Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. She got out of bed and began to walk towards the bathroom, noticing she should have left to her meeting ten minutes ago. Seeing as how she was late, Regina said over her shoulder:

"Because it helps with my problem." _3, 2, 1…_

"Regina!" Emma said completely grossed out, and chased after her. However when Emma got into the bathroom, Regina was already waiting for her. Regina let out a small 'oomph' and lifted Emma as she ran straight into her arms. Emma let out an embarrassing yelp in surprise. Ask her about it in a few hours, she'd deny it to her grave. Regina laughed as she carried Emma into the shower that she had magically turned on…pun not intended.

"Regina what the hell is wrong with you?!" Emma tried reprimanding Regina. Regina ignored her though, and instead placed Emma underneath the warm spray of water and kissed her. Regina had wanted to get to her meeting on time, but Emma had ruined that plan. Regina didn't like the idea of showing up late, so she'd just call in sick instead and enjoy her time with Emma. Just minutes ago she had been adamant about getting to work and now she was playing hooky…what has Emma Swan done to her?

Emma pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Regina.

"I thought you had to go to work…" Emma started. Regina merely chuckled.

"Well _Ms. Swan,_ you've already made me late to that meeting. There's no way they'll let me live it down, especially if I show up with this busted lip you gave me. And since my girlfriend is not working today, I decided to spend my day with her." Regina's eyes traveled up and down Emma's body, following the water sliding down the blonde's breasts, her hips, and her ass. Regina already felt herself getting hard, again.

"And just who exactly is this girlfriend you speak of?" Emma said in faux jealousy. She loved it when Regina called her _her _girlfriend.

"Oh you've met her. She's about this tall, blonde hair, has the most beautiful blue-green eyes, her lips are so exquisite I could kiss them all day, terrible sense of humor, a total klutz…" The list started off flattering but it definitely didn't stay that way.

"Hey! I'm not a klutz and my sense of humor is _not_ terrible!" Emma exclaimed trying to get out of Regina's arms.

"…she also happens to be the most amazing woman I've ever met, her smile and laugh light up my day, and most importantly, she's carrying our beautiful child." Regina finishes like Emma hadn't interrupted her, keeping her arms firmly wrapped around the blonde. When Regina finished her sentence, Emma stopped trying to pull away, and just stared at Regina, seeing nothing but love and affection in her eyes.

"I love you Regina." Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina's neck, bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Regina tilted her head and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. They continued kissing for a while, letting the warm water hit their body.

When they finally stopped, Emma teasingly said, "How about we stop wasting water and actually shower?" Regina chuckled and nodded her head in agreement, but Emma saw the glint of mischief in Regina's eyes. As she turned away from Regina to grab her shampoo, she felt Regina's arms pull her back, eliminating the little space that had been between the two. Feeling all of Regina's front pressed on her back, Emma felt her pulse quicken.

"But before we shower, _Emma, _I think I remember you making the suggestion on how something _hot and wet _would help my problem. I want to take you up on that offer… against the shower wall." Regina purred into Emma's ear, thrusting herself into Emma's core from behind.

"Oh fuck!" Emma said through gritted teeth, bracing herself against the wall.

* * *

The two women finally got out of the shower after giving each other several orgasms, and then actually showering. Emma threw on a white t-shirt and basketball shorts, while Regina put on a burgundy tank top and black sweatpants. That was an outfit Regina would usually be caught dead wearing around town, but around the house? Why not.

"I'm going to head downstairs and make us some breakfast. _You_ are going back to bed and watch something on the brain-cell-killing Netflix you love so much until I come back with our breakfast." Regina told Emma, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Breakfast in bed after sex? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Emma asked with a sly smile. Regina wrapped one arm around Emma's waist, and placed her other hand on Emma's still-flat abdomen.

"We…are celebrating our newest addition to the family." Regina said and used the hand she'd placed on Emma's stomach to grab the blonde's hand, bringing it to her lips. Emma felt a sting in her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried not to, she began to cry.

'_Damn hormones' _Emma thought. Regina leaned forward and softly kissed the tear trails.

"I had something in my eye." Emma said sniffing and wiping away the last few tears. Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Of course there was. Now, any request for your breakfast?"

"Umm…surprise me?" Regina smirked.

"Alright. Now get into bed and relax."

"'Kay." With that, Regina turned around and headed for the kitchen.

-Line Break-

Emma watched Regina leave the room and close the bedroom door. She quickly got into bed, and turned on the t.v. wondering what she would watch on Netflix. When she finally decided what she wanted to watch, she settled more comfortably into the bed_. _Ten minutes into the movie, Emma grabbed her phone and sent a text to Ruby.

**Emma: Hey Rubes, you busy?**

**Ruby: Nope, I've got the day off. Granny wasn't feeling well, so we didn't open the diner. What's up Ems?**

**Emma: You remember that secret I *SPECIFICALLY* told you NOT to tell Regina?**

**Ruby: It was an accident! I swear! :o I thought she already knew, she came to Granny's complaining about your mood swings. I assumed you'd already told her… forgive me? :( **

**Emma: Forgiven, but not forgotten Rubes. You owe me one. I wanted to be the one to tell her… :/**

**Ruby: I know I'm sorry, but hey! I played it off, she didn't actually take my comment seriously. She spit out her coffee actually XD **

**Emma: Really? **

**Emma: Wait! You're not off the hook that easily. You kinda ruined the surprise. **

**Ruby: Oh come on Ems, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you! Hell, I promise I won't say anything next time! **

**Emma: Wow, already using 'next time'? Can't you let me get through this pregnancy first? And I'll think of something. **Emma looked up to the t.v. and laughed at was going on in the scene.

**Ruby: Okay, but how did our Madam Mayor take the news? I need details! :D**

**Emma: Well, she was really shocked at first. She laughed at the idea of me being pregnant, but when I confirmed it, she was…really happy. Like really, really happy. I've never seen her smile like that. I thought she wouldn't take it well, but hey, I'm not complaining ;) **

**Ruby: OMG, you guys totally had celebratory sex, didn't you?! XD **

**Emma: No! We just kissed and cuddled. **Emma sent the text message with a blush on her face.

**Ruby: Awww, that's sooo sweet 3 3 **When Emma read the text, she suddenly felt the urge to mess with Ruby a little.

**Emma: Yeah, but you know what? We did "celebrate" this morning in the shower ;) Several times actually, she did this thing where-**

-Line Break-

Halfway across town, Ruby was drinking a cup of orange juice as she exchanged texts with Emma. She did feel sorry for nearly ruining the surprise of her favorite couple in town, not that she'd ever tell Snow that. The Charmings were a nice couple, but they were too… rainbows and unicorns like Regina would say. She preferred passion and trials over that, therefore, Emma and Regina were her Storybrooke's favorite couple. Ruby's phone went off letting her know Emma had replied.

"Goodness gracious child! Turn that thing off! I am _trying_ to sleep here!" A grumpy and sick Granny yelled from her room.

"Sorry Granny. I'm just texting Emma about how it went when she told Regina the big news."

"That's wonderful, but keep the damn volume on your phone down." Ruby rolled her eyes and opened the message. She took a sip of her orange juice as she read the message. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she spit her orange juice all over the small table, much like Regina had at the diner yesterday. There was no way she'd look at Regina the same way after reading what Emma had just sent her.

* * *

Emma was in her room laughing her ass off imagining how Ruby reacted to what she had sent her. Regina might kill her if she ever found out what she'd told Ruby, but she wouldn't find out so it was all good.

**Ruby: What the hell Ems?! I SOOO did NOT need to know that! I know I usually tease you for details, but I don't need THAT many details. My goodness! I'll never look at your girlfriend the same *blush* *cough***

Reading the reply Ruby had sent her made Emma laugh even harder. Just as she was in the middle of laughing to the point of tears, Regina walked into the room with a large tray of food and drinks for both of them. When Regina saw the state Emma was in, she just stood by the doorway and looked at Emma like she had lost her mind. Once her laughter resided, Emma looked up to see Regina awkwardly standing by the doorway, staring at her.

"What?" Emma asked, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, finally moving towards the bed and setting the tray on Emma's lap.

"Yeah, I was just texting with Ruby, and we were joking around." Emma half-lied. Regina raised an eyebrow to show she wasn't fully convinced, but let it go.

"Oh, I see. Well, I just called the office to let them know I'd be out for the day, so I'm all yours." Regina said with a smile.

"Just for today?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow, a habit she was picking up from Regina.

"Of course not. You know what I meant." Regina kissed Emma's temple. "Now, what do you think of this breakfast?"

Emma took in what Regina made for breakfast: the stack of pancakes, probably a mix of apple pancakes and chocolate chip pancakes (their favorites), eggs, strips of bacon, and chocolate and strawberry French toasts with whipped cream at the top. Regina had also brought up coffee and orange juice, the coffee obviously Regina's. Emma looked at Regina, who was looking expectantly at her.

"Thank you Gina." Emma said and gave Regina a kiss of gratitude. Regina began to slowly blush and darted her eyes around the room. Emma noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Giiinnnaa…" Emma said with a singing tone.

"Stop saying that will you Ms. Swan?"

"Ms. Swan? Okay, now you officially need to tell me what's up."

"Really, it's nothing. It's just that… you only call me 'Gina' when you're in the middle of an orgasm."

"Oh. I…huh. I hadn't noticed that." Regina just shook her head.

"In any case, you're welcome dear. Now, pancakes, bacon, and the French toast you'll be able to eat without any issues, but the egg makes some pregnant women sick. So if you want to try it, do it at your own risk. Don't worry, however, I fully cooked them so you don't have to worry about them being raw. I've heard hot chocolate makes you sick so I brought juice instead," Emma looks at Regina bewildered, not knowing how she knew that.

"Ruby just told me." Emma scoffs at Regina's reply.

"_Anyway, _since I know that it makes you nauseous you may get affected by a variety of foods, eggs being the current problem." Emma laughed pinched Regina's cheek in endearment. Regina scrunched her face, and moved it away from Emma's grip, making Emma laugh again.

"How do you make everything sound so clinical?"

"It's a gift. Now, will you risk the eggs, or do I have them all to myself?" Most people knew Regina was a bit picky about the way and amount of food she ate, but what no one except for Emma knew was that in the mornings, solely in the mornings, Regina usually woke up with the hunger of a starved wolf- no, an entire wolf pack. She didn't stuff it all into her mouth, no, but she definitely gave Emma a run for her money with how much she ate.

"Hmm, I think I want to give it a try first. Mind getting me the trash can just in case?" Regina nodded and went to retrieve one from the bathroom, coming back seconds later.

"Alright, give them a try." Regina encouraged, going as far as collecting some of the egg on the fork herself and offering it to Emma.

"Now you're spoon feeding me?" Emma asked cheekily.

"No, I'm using a fork." Regina said deadpanned. Emma rolled her eyes and took in the offered food into her mouth. She chewed slowly, waiting for any signs of nausea but none came.

"Nope, no throwing up on my end." Regina waited a few seconds more before she placed the trash can down on the side of the bed.

"Well, in that case, let's eat." Regina said with a grin. The two ate their breakfast in bed, watching the movie Emma had chosen.

* * *

Hours later, Snow called Emma to invite both women over to their place for lunch. Snow and David had just recently moved out of the tiny apartment after deciding it was too small for them. After Neal, they had another child: Eva.

After Regina grunted her acceptance of the invitation, Emma told her mother they'd be there.

"Looks like we're going over to my parents'."

"I noticed. Now, let's get dressed shall we?"

"Indeed we shall." Regina could hear the teasing in Emma's tone, and she let out a sigh at her girlfriend's antics.

Within minutes they were both getting into Regina's car and driving to Snow's apartment. Emma began fidgeting in the passenger's seat.

"Is there something wrong Emma?" Regina asked, briefly glancing at Emma before returning her eyes on the road.

"No, not really. I just wanted to know if, you know, we're telling my parents that we're having a baby." Regina immediately felt a small smile make its way on her face at the phrase "we're having a baby".

"We can, I don't mind. The sooner we tell them the sooner Snow's squealing will end." Regina said with a brief scowl at the unofficial in-law's inhuman ability to reach a pitch so high. Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"You know, as soon as the squealing is over, she'll be telling…everyone really." Emma said with a small smile. Regina hummed.

"Some things don't change. But regardless, I'm okay with us telling your mother about the baby today." Regina said as she pulled up in front of the Charming's house. They both removed their seat belts and got out of the car.

"Alright then, I guess that's settled." Emma said closing the passenger door. They walk towards the house hand-in-hand.

"By the way, this reminds me, when we get back home, we're going to talk about what foods are healthy for the baby. That means no more burgers or bear claws every day."

"What?! No way, we are not removing that from my diet."

"Are we talking about the burgers or the pastry?" Regina asked Emma as she rang the doorbell. Emma huffs and answers,

"Both."

"Emma…" Regina says in a warning tone, but before she can continue, Snow opens the door and greets them a bit disheveled and breathless.

"Hello you two! Come in." Snow steps aside to let them enter the house. Once they were inside, Snow closed the door and properly greeted them by hugging Emma, and awkwardly patting Regina's shoulder (they weren't in the hugging level of their relationship quite yet).

"I apologize for my appearance and the mess, these children have had me running after them all day." As if on cue, little Neal and Eva came running into the living room.

"Gina!" Both the toddlers yelled and ran straight for Regina, nearly knocking her over when they slammed into her, hugging her legs. Regina chuckled and bent down to hug both of them.

"Hey you two! I'm your older sis, where is my hug?" Emma asked her little siblings. Neal and Eva finally looked at their sister and hugged her as well, though with less enthusiasm than they had Regina. Emma laughed and shook her head at her siblings' behavior.

Snow has always been baffled by how taken all of her children were of Regina. She was the only one who could make the two little trouble makers behave with just a look while everyone else, including Snow, had to chase them and nearly tie them down to a chair. Then again, maybe trouble makers listened only to their 'Alpha' trouble maker? Regina used to be the Evil Queen after all, the embodiment of a trouble maker.

"Hello little ones. Have you been giving your mother trouble?" Regina asked them with her signature raised eyebrow. Neal pursed his lips and looked at his feet, while Eva shook her head in denial.

"No? So Snow is lying to me?" After a minute of Regina looking pointedly at the kids, Neal broke.

"No…momma isn't lying."

"Thank you for being honest Neal." Regina said and kissed Neal's forehead. Neal nodded and blushed.

"Now Eva, what did I tell you about lying?" Emma was next to her mother watching the three interact from the sidelines, and a small smile found its way to her face as she imagined Regina giving their kid a lecture on bad behavior.

"Lying is not good because…because it's really bad, and bad things mean timeout." Eva said. Regina gently caressed the girl's cheeks and nodded with a serious facial expression.

"Yes, lying is bad. So what are you going to do the next time someone asks you a question?" Regina looked at Eva expectantly.

"I will tell the truth…I'm sorry for lying Gina." Eva told Regina, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Yeah, me too." Neal added to his sister's apology.

"It's forgiven little ones." Regina said and hugged them both. Snow coughed to get the attention of the pair.

"Now that this has been settled, go wash up before I serve lunch." Snow said with her motherly tone. Both Neal and Eva looked up at Regina as if asking her if they should do it. Regina chuckled and nodded at them, and they quickly took off towards the bathroom.

Snow sighed and asked, "Are you sure you haven't casted some sort of spell over my children?"

"I'm quite certain that I haven't Snow. It all happened because of my charm." Regina replied, a smug expression on her face. Emma shook her head in amusement and walked over to Regina's side once more.

"So mom, other than these little rascals giving you trouble, anything new?" Snow started to walk towards the kitchen and the two other women followed her. Snow replied as she moved around the kitchen,

"No, it's been the same routine around here. David and I take the kids to the daycare and head to work, then we get the kids and come home, have dinner, go to sleep, and do it all over." Snow finished as she grabbed the salad and placed it at the center of the table. Regina grabbed the main course- that looked like it belonged in a Thanksgiving dinner- and took it to the dining table. Emma went to grab what was needed to set the table.

"Thank you Regina. So what about you two? Anything new?" Snow looked pointedly at Regina. Regina glanced at Emma who subtly shook her head, letting her know right now was not the time. Regina looked back at Snow and shook her head.

"No, nothing new on our end. The downside of living in a small town I suppose." Regina chuckled and helped Emma with the finishing touches of setting up the table. Snow looked at her with a slightly confused expression and shrugged.

"Alright, well we're just waiting on David now. He should be getting home soon, his lunch break just started." Both Emma and Regina nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later David came home just as Snow had said and they all got settled at the table. Snow and David were at either end of the table, Regina and Emma sitting together on one side, and Neal and Eva across from them.

"So how've you been Emma?" David asked with a smile as he placed food on Eva's plate then did the same for himself. On the other side of the table Snow was doing the same for Neal.

"I've been alright, thanks. What about you?" Emma replied as she placed only a small amount of food on her plate as she was suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Oh you know, a little upset that my daughter has no time for me anymore. Has Regina kept you busy?" David asked and winked at Regina. The two had formed an odd sort of friendship and were constantly teasing Emma when the chance presented itself. Regina smirked at David and began to eat. Snow always came to her eldest daughter's defense though,

"David! Don't say things like that!" Regina and David laughed as Emma blushed. Regina's laugh dies down when she saw her girlfriend's pursed lips.

"Emma are you-" Regina began but the sound of a chair dragging across the floor cut her off. Emma left the table in a hurry and headed towards the restroom. The sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the house. Regina looked at Snow and David apologetically and excused herself to go after Emma.

Snow, David, and the kids were left alone at the table. David looked at Snow and asked,

"Was it something I said?" Snow rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly at her husband's immature behavior.

Meanwhile Regina knocked gently on the restroom door, trying to convince Emma to let her in.

"Emma I'm sorry if we took it too far. Please open the door." Regina said softly. She heard a click and opened the door. The sight that greeted her nearly broke her heart. Emma was on her knees, practically hugging the toilet seat. The blonde looked a little pale and winded. Regina closed and locked the door behind her and kneeled next to her love. She pushed back a few blonde strands of her back and cupped Emma's cheeks.

"I didn't mean to offend you Emma, you know your father and I-" Emma shook her head.

"It wasn't that Regina. I sort of needed to throw up. Morning sickness is _not_ fun. I mean, why the hell do they call it _morning_ sickness when it isn't just in the mornings?" It wasn't until now that Regina noticed the smell of the restroom and realized that vomiting was Emma's dilemma, not David's awful joke.

"Oh! I apologize Emma. I hadn't thought of that." Regina stood up and flushed the toilet. She put the toilet seat down and carefully helped Emma up to sit on it. Emma took a deep breath.

"I put a silencing spell just before I threw up, I didn't want them to hear it. It would have given away the surprise." Emma said as she watched Regina look for something in the drawers. Regina hummed in response and continued her search.

"Ah, here it is. Here, use this to get rid of the horrid smell that is your breath." Regina said in a teasing tone and handed Emma the new red toothbrush she'd found. Emma slapped Regina's arm and began to brush her teeth.

"Ms. Swan! What did I ever do to you to deserve such treatment?!" Regina said with fake indignation.

"You defudhed thu ake hun uf e." Emma said while still brushing her teeth. Regina raised her eyebrow.

"You realize I understood nothing, right dear?" Emma spit out the paste, rinsed her mouth, and cleaned the toothbrush before giving Regina an answer. Regina stood leaning against the sink waiting as Emma dried her hands and face.

"I said that you decided to make fun of me." Emma said a bit irritated and made her way to the door. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pressed her front to the blonde's back.

"I'm sorry Emma. I promise I won't do it for the rest of the week." Regina mumbled into blonde hair. Emma placed her hands on Regina's arms.

"I don't believe you."

"Then what can I do to make you believe me?" Regina asked as she gently bit Emma's earlobe. Emma's knees nearly gave out but Regina held her firmly.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Emma breathed. Regina chuckled huskily into Emma's ear.

"I'm open to anything you want." Emma shook her head to get rid of her lust and turned around in Regina's arms.

"I will let you know…later. Right now we need to get back before my parents think we're doing more than just talking." Regina reluctantly agreed and removed her arms from Emma.

"So how do you think we should tell them?" Regina asked and crossed her arms. Emma shrugged and put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"I say we just tell them straight up. Let's not beat around the bush with this." Regina thought about it for a bit. The brunette nodded.

"Alright, 'straight up' it is." Regina took Emma's hand in her own and opened the door. She was about to wave her hand to remove the spell Emma had placed in the bathroom, but Emma stopped her. Regina sent a confused stare at Emma and the blonde said,

"We'll need that in a bit." Regina groaned at the arousal that flooded her body with that mere sentence as Emma pulled her back to the dining area. Snow looked up and saw the women approaching.

"There you are. David and I were beginning to think you'd never get out of there."

"We had a few things to discuss." Was Regina's only response.

"Actually, there's something we want to talk to you guys about…" Emma said. David and Snow looked at each other, then sent Eva and Neal to play.

"Okay so have a seat then, let's talk." David said, moving to sit next to his wife. Emma squeezed Regina's hand and took a seat next to her parents. Regina took a seat next to Emma.

"Well you see…the thing is that, a few days ago I realized I was late." Emma began.

"You're always late…" Snow said in confusion. Emma sent a glare in her mother's direction.

"_Not _what I was referring to mom." After a few unsuccessful attempts on Emma's part to tell her parents she was pregnant, Regina had had enough. '_So much for straight up, Emma.'_

"What Emma is trying to say is that we're having a baby." Regina cut in smoothly. Snow and David froze. They looked at Regina, then looked at Emma's still flat stomach, then back at Regina. Snow broke the awkward silence.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" Snow asked with a watery smile. David had a goofy smile on his face. Emma gave them a small smile and nodded. Emma's parents launched to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh my goodness Emma! Congratulations!" Snow squealed. Regina still remained in her seat but had a warm smile on her face as she saw the love of her life glow at the happiness Snow and David showed. David untangled himself from the group hug and moved towards Regina. Regina was expecting a handshake at most, but David smiled at her and hugged her. Regina stiffened at first, still not used to anyone other than Emma or Granny hugging her. Slowly, however, Regina raised her arms and hugged the man back.

"You take good care of them, you hear me Regina?" David whispered into her ear.

"Always." Regina responded before they broke away from the hug. David stepped back and let Snow approach Regina.

_'Nope. That woman better not think she can hug me, I will- and there she goes hugging me.' _Regina thought, now wrapped in Snow White's arms.

"I'll expect a wedding invitation soon." Regina chuckled and patted Snow's back.

* * *

**A/N: Soo how was it? I just graduated today and instead of hanging out with my classmates I decided to just come home, relax, and jump back into le writing life lol Sorry for being inactive guys this year has kicked my behind, starting with my internet provider. Anyhow, hoped you all enjoyed that update, more to come soon!**

**-E.V. **


End file.
